Mais qui est vraiment Misa?
by LittleFlicka
Summary: Ce ne sont pas nos gênes qui définissent ce que nous sommes mais plutôt nos choix et nos actes. Quels seront ceux de Misa? Découvrez les ici.


**Mais qui est vraiment Misa?**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes générales = Tous les personnages et la base de l'histoire sont bien sur à Ôba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi. Donc je ne fais que modifier un peu l'ordre des choses pour que cela me convienne et je l'espère vous convienne.. En bref je suis moins misogyne que les vrais auteurs! Si si je vous jure, c'est pas ma faute si c'est la vérité! ^^

Un énorme merci à ma chérie, Missy Tagada parce que sans elle je ne serais rien, j'aurais trop peur de vous décevoir et je garderais mes écrits pour moi. Merci pour tout ton amour et ton soutient. Tu es mon guide et mon modèle, ma grande sœur tout simplement. Sinon dans le sang, au moins dans le cœur, sinon dans les points communs, au moins sur les ondes. ^^

L'histoire sera racontée d'un point de vue omniscient, mais centrée sur le personnage d'Amane Misa qui sera très différent des mangas. J'espère que ma nouvelle version de Misa vous plaira. En tout cas c'est la Misa que j'ai imaginé.

Résumé = Ce ne sont pas nos gênes qui définissent ce que nous sommes mais plutôt nos choix et nos actes. Quels seront ceux de Misa? Découvrez les ici.

Pov Narratrice.

Amane Misa était une petite fille d'à peine 6 ans quand elle a perdu ses parents. Un psychopathe qui avaient déjà fait quelques victimes a tué froidement son père, puis aurait violé sa mère avant de la battre à mort. Elle n'avait d'abord pas compris ce qu'il se passait, puis avait essayé de nier ce qui était arrivé à sa seule famille. Elle a été placé dans un orphelinat de Shiga dans le Kansai où elle a passé environ 3 ans avant que sa grand-mère avec qui elle n'avait jamais eu de contact ne demande sa garde. Elle emménage alors dans la petite maison modeste au cœur de Nara toujours dans le Kansai du dernier membre de sa famille. C'est ici qu'elle grandit et commence à s'épanouir depuis la mort de ses parents. Alors qu'elle avait 15 ans, Misa était devenue une jeune fille pleine de vie et d'entrain au style un peu particulier, savant mélange de pure style gothique et gothique lolita avec un soupçon de petite fille parfaite. On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession malgré son look atypique.

Un beau jour alors qu'elle rentrait comme toujours de l'école à pied, elle avait environ dix minutes de trajet, un homme la héla avant d'essayer de la voler, elle se débattit et finit par donner un immense coup de sac à son agresseur qui tanguait sous la violence du choc à la tête et elle se mit à courir. Voyant que sa victime ne se laissait pas faire et même ripostait, l'homme sortit une lame et menaça Misa avec une fois qu'il l'eût rattrapé. Courir avec des bottes de style gothique à talons n'est vraiment pas chose aisée à faire après tout... La jeune fille sentit chaque muscle de son corps frêle se tendre à l'extrême et elle ferma les yeux en attendant le coup de couteau fatidique, coup qui ne vint jamais. Elle sentit le corps de son agresseur s'affaisser contre elle à la place et son poids l'entraîna dans sa chute. Bloquée entre le corps de l'homme et le sol, la jeune fille tremblait, prise dans un maelström d'émotions, entre soulagement, rage et un reste de peur. Une fois un peu remise de ses émotions, elle pu enfin rationaliser et réfléchir correctement, et pour commencer elle devait se dégager de là! Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de soulever l'homme pour le pousser sur le côté mais il était bien trop lourd. Si bien, que malgré sa répugnance, elle dû se tortiller sous lui jusqu'à pouvoir se dégager, laissant l'homme face contre le sol. Elle resta là interdite à regarder le corps probablement mort de celui qui avait essayé de s'en prendre à elle et elle était mitigée, on venait de lui sauver la vie mais le tuer était-il pour autant nécessaire? Peut-être bien ou peut-être pas... Elle ne savait pas trop, pour le moment elle était seulement soulagée d'être encore en vie alors qu'elle aurait pu être le corps gisant par terre aux pieds de cet homme. C'était comme pour le meurtrier de ses parents, Kira l'avait tué parmi tous les autres criminels de ce monde, et elle ne savait comment elle devait réagir à cette nouvelle, être reconnaissante envers celui qui avait vengé leur meurtre ou outrée qu'il ait tué un homme déjà emprisonné pour ses crimes? Trouvant inutile de tergiverser sur des évènements pour lesquels elle ne pouvait de toute manière plus rien, elle reprit sa marche pour rentrer chez elle.

Pendant ce temps là dans le monde des dieux de la mort, un petit tas de cendres était apparu à côté duquel se trouvait un cahier encore ouvert sur lequel on pouvait lire un nom, celui de l'homme qui venait d'agresser une jeune fille dans le Kansai.

Quelques semaines après l'incident, Misa est contactée par une agence de mannequinat qui l'a repérée et avec l'accord de sa grand-mère et sous la condition non négociable qu'elle poursuive ses études, elle devint mannequin. A peine une année plus tard la grande MisaMisa était reconnue à travers tout le pays et était même devenue l'égérie de deux grandes marques de vêtements de style gothique. Dès lors, ses dépenses vestimentaires avaient chuté de trois quart alors qu'au contraire, ses revenus avaient augmenté de manière exponentielle. Mais la jeune fille restait modeste malgré le succès, la popularité ou la richesse et elle n'avait touché à l'argent de l'agence que pour ses études Elle espérait pouvoir entrer dans la plus prestigieuse université du pays, Todai à Tokyo. Mais pour cela elle devait maintenir un bon niveau scolaire et c'est ce qu'elle s'efforçait de faire, malgré les séances photos, malgré les interviews, malgré la fatigue.

Misa pouvait paraître insignifiante et superficielle mais en vérité elle s'était juste cachée sous une apparente jovialité pacifique. C'était une jeune fille très intelligente qui avait juste trop souffert pour quelqu'un de son âge. Si bien qu'elle s'en sortait largement dans ses études, maintenant un très bon niveau dans presque toutes les matières.

C'est dans la fin de sa seizième année qu'elle emménage à Tokyo, sa grand-mère venait de mourir, et ses contrats étaient terminés, elle n'avait pas voulu les renouveler malgré l'insistance de son agent. Elle avait plus d'argent qu'il ne lui en fallait et souhaitait se concentrer sur deux choses. Son entrée à Todai et l'affaire Kira.

Elle avait trouvé un petit appartement en plein cœur de la capitale, tout près de l'université, qu'elle avait acquis pour une bouchée de pain. Il était au sixième étage d'un vieil immeuble sans ascenseur et possédait deux chambres avec une salle de bain entre elles, une cuisine et une pièce à vivre. Et si elle se trouvait un colocataire pour la deuxième chambre, elle pourrait facilement subvenir à ses besoins sans même chercher un petit boulot.

Finalement, elle ne trouva personne qui fasse l'affaire et prit un service de quelques heures dans un bar, le patron n'avait pas rechigné à lui donner le poste malgré son âge et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Quelques jours avant le test d'entrée à Todai, Misa trouva un étrange cahier entièrement noir avec écrit en lettre blanche les mots "Death Note", il trainait sur le sol et la jeune fille crût d'abord à une mauvaise farce et elle le ramassa, prête à le jeter dans la benne à ordure la plus proche, mais à peine l'eût-elle touché qu'une créature, si monstrueuse qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être d'un autre monde ou venir d'outre-tombe, apparue, se matérialisant sous ses yeux ébahit. Elle avait une forme quasi humaine mais elle était bien plus grande, entièrement blanche on voyait son ossature, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses cheveux cascadaient devant ses yeux, semblables à des tentacules de poulpes, eux aussi blancs aux pointes violacées. Elle ne cria pas, mais eût un vif mouvement de recul, lâchant au passage le cahier qui retomba au sol à moitié ouvert.

Créature – Amane Misa. Ce cahier est celui de Jealous, il te revient, et je t'accompagnerais le temps que tu le possédera.

Misa – C'est quoi ce cahier? Qui est Jealous? Et puis qu'est-ce-que tu es au juste?

Créature – C'est un Death Note, le nom des personnes que tu y inscrit meurent. Jealous était son ancien propriétaire, il était comme moi. Je suis Remu un shinigami.

Misa – Un dieu de la mort... un cahier qui a le pouvoir de tuer... Je suis dans la quatrième dimension...

Remu – C'est la vérité, essaye si tu ne me crois pas, Amena Misa...

Misa – Non merci, ça va je te crois.

Remu – Tu ne souhaite pas le tester? C'est la première chose qu'ils font tous d'habitude...

Misa – Ne risque-tu pas d'effrayer les gens si tu me suis partout?

Remu – Aucune chance, seuls ceux qui touchent le cahier me verront.

Misa – Entendu.

Remu – Il y a une dernière chose.

Misa – Je t'écoutes Remu.

Remu – Tu peux à tout moment conclure un pacte avec moi pour avoir l'œil du shinigami, il te permet de voir le véritable nom des gens et la date de leur mort. En échange, je prendrais la moitié de ta vie. Si tu abandonnes le cahier tu perds l'œil mais si tu retrouves un cahier, tu peux à nouveau conclure le pacte contre la moitié du reste de ta vie.

Misa – Entendu. Un jour peut-être...

Remu – Tu peux aussi renoncer à la possession du cahier si tu ne souhaite pas l'utiliser?

Misa – Pour qu'il tombe dans les mains d'un deuxième Kira ou pire encore? Non, je vais le garder merci Remu.

Remu – Comme tu voudras, Amane Misa. Tu trouveras les règles du cahier à l'intérieur, si tu as des questions, je ne promets pas d'y répondre mais tu peux toujours les poser.

Misa – D'accord, merci. De quoi te nourris-tu?

Remu – Les shinigami ne mangent que des pommes.

Misa – Je t'en achèterais alors.

Remu – Merci.

Misa – On doit rentrer, je vais aller faire quelques courses en passant. Quand nous sommes en ville, je ne répondrais pas forcément tout de suite, parler à un être invisible n'est pas très bien vu.

Remu – Entendu.

Elle se remit donc en route après avoir rangé le cahier dans son sac. Quelques rues plus loin elle entra dans une supérette et elle prit quelques plats de nouilles, des gâteaux et des pommes pour Remu, beaucoup de pommes. Une fois ses achats payés sous le regard un peu irrité du commerçant, elle rentra chez elle d'un pas tranquille avec les sacs de courses dans chaque main. Pendant les trois journées la séparant du concours d'entrée pour Todai, elle révisa avec acharnement, posant quelques questions à Remu de temps à autres pour avoir des précisions sur le Death Note ou sur le pacte pour l'œil.

Puis le jour tant attendu que redouté arriva. Elle se présenta à l'université une bonne demi-heure en avance stressée mais contente. Elle regardait passer des élèves plus ou moins angoissés, son café vanille à la main en révisant une dernière fois mentalement. Elle vit passer un garçon à l'air si sûr de lui qu'il paraissait hautain et dédaigneux rien qu'à sa façon de marcher. Il était beau mais vraiment pas son genre, il devait être orgueilleux et autoritaire, tout ce qu'elle détestait. Puis ce fût au tour d'un groupe de filles en pâmoison devant le jeune homme de tout à l'heure et elle soupira exaspérée avant de boire une gorgée de son gobelet pendant qu'il était encore chaud. Il y eu ensuite un garçon pour le moins étrange, il marchait le dos courbé et un bout de son pouce à la bouche semblant réfléchir intensément en regardant les étudiants autour de lui, un peu comme elle en ce moment, il sembla d'ailleurs la fixer pendant quelques instants puis passer au jeune homme à l'air arrogant du début. Peut-être le connaissait-il, c'est ce qui lui sembla en tout cas. Elle se leva de sa place pour aller jeter l'emballage désormais vide de sa boisson et rentra dans le bâtiment comme la plupart des élèves encore dehors. Elle trouva rapidement la salle d'examen vu qu'elle l'avait cherché en arrivant et prit une place dans le fond de la salle, entre le garçon sûr de lui et le jeune homme étrange qui était assis d'une drôle de manière sur sa chaise, les genoux repliés, les pieds sur le bord de son siège. Elle haussa les épaules et s'installa à sa place pour les quatre prochaines heures. Un homme passa dans les allées pour distribuer les copies, puis il donna le signal et elle retourna ses feuilles, commençant par lire une première fois l'intégralité du test avant de recommencer en répondant aux questions. Une fois terminé, elle se relut, apporta quelques modifications, des ajouts, des retraits, des corrections puis posa son crayon pour s'étirer en soupirant. Les deux garçons à côté d'elle avaient terminé eux aussi et semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Quelques autre élèves s'étaient arrêtés d'écrire, certains se mettaient à parler sous le regard courroucé du surveillant de salle alors que d'autres se mettaient à dessiner. Misa préféra se mettre à observer plus attentivement ses deux camarades.

Le garçon à sa droite était grand, même très grand, avait des cheveux blonds raides et un peu secs à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger. De petits yeux noisettes, une bouche aux lèvres assez épaisses d"un beau rouge, il fronçait les sourcils de temps à autres et notait parfois quelque chose sur un bout de page arrachée, il portait une chemise avec une cravate et un pantalon droit, son pied tapait régulièrement contre le sol. Tout en lui l'insupportait sans qu'elle ne sache exactement pourquoi... De son physique qu'elle trouvait trop parfait pour être naturel à son style vestimentaire de fils prodigue qui cachait forcément quelque chose, de son attitude distante et froide, à son sourire hypocrite avec les jeunes filles... elle le détestait avant même de lui avoir adressé la parole.

L'autre jeune homme, à sa gauche, était assez grand également bien que cela ne se voit pas de prime abord au vu de sa façon de se tenir ou encore de marcher. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et lisses mais souples, ils avaient l'air agréables à toucher. Ses yeux étaient relativement grands d'un beau noir profond dans lesquels elle se plongeait aisément, c'était deux billes couleur ténèbres rassurantes. Son nez était assez petit et ses lèvres fines d'un rose pâle attrayant. Le bout de son pouce trainait toujours dans sa bouche et parfois, elle pouvait apercevoir le bout de sa langue passer. Il réfléchissait si intensément que parfois ses pieds se crispaient sur le bord de la chaise comme s'il voulait replier ses orteils autour mais que ses chaussures l'en empêchaient. Il portait un simple jean bleu, un peu trop large pour lui tout comme l'était son léger pull blanc et une paire de baskets blanches. Simple mais classe. Dans l'ensemble, il était mignon et semblait avoir d'adorables petites habitudes.

Le surveillant de salle la coupa dans ses pensées et sa contemplation en déclarant la fin du temps impartit pour l'épreuve écrite d'aujourd'hui. Il passa ramasser les copies avant de leur rappeler la date de disponibilité des résultats ainsi que celle de la rentrée et donc du discours du représentant de notre session, celui qui aura obtenu les meilleurs résultats au test d'aujourd'hui.

La liste des notes était affichée à peine une semaine plus tard et à son plus grand étonnement, Misa était dans le haut du classement et non pas dans le milieu du tableau comme elle s'y attendait. Elle était arrivée quatrième derrière les ex-æquo à la première place Yagami Raito et Ryuga Hideki, puis le troisième Midô Kakeshi et derrière elle, en cinquième place venait une autre fille, Kyudô Himiko. Elle était coincée entre choc et joie immense quand on la poussa si violemment qu'elle trébucha et alla s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol à quelques centimètres de l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant les listes où elle se trouvait.

Remu – Tu devrais écrire le nom du malotru qui t'as poussé dans le cahier.

Misa - C'est bon, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, je vais bien!

Inconnu – Et tu parles souvent toute seule assise par terre? _Lui demanda-t-il imperturbable comme si la question était de la plus haute importance_.

Misa - * Rire gêné * Euh... et bien en fait... c'est-à-dire que... oui. _Avoua-t-elle lamentablement_.

Il rit un peu et lui tapota le dessus de la tête, elle se releva pour pouvoir le regarder en face c'était le garçon étrange qui se tenait devant elle toujours courbé. Elle lui sourit en retour, il avait des manières bizarres de faire les choses mais c'était vraiment adorable de la façon dont il le faisait. On avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de contact humain dans sa vie jusqu'à présent.

Misa – Merci.

Inconnu – Pourquoi?

Misa – Pour rien en particulier et pour tout à la fois, juste merci.

Inconnu – Alors juste de rien.

Elle lui sourit et rentra chez elle, heureuse d'avoir été admise dans la prestigieuse université qu'elle convoitait, Remu sur ses talons mendiant pour avoir une pomme.

Une autre semaine passa et Kira tuait toujours plus de criminels. Elle ne savait pas comment le trouver pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Remu lui avait bien à nouveau proposé de faire le pacte puisque l'œil du shinigami lui permettrait de trouver le possesseur d'un Death Note à l'absence de chiffres indiquant le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, mais la jeune fille s'y refusait. Perdre la moitié de sa vie pour Kira était inenvisageable, pour le moment du moins.

Le jour de la cérémonie, Misa avait enfilé une paire de bas résilles noirs, une jupe à carreaux noire et rouge avec une ceinture en cuir d'où pendaient des chaînes tombant sur la jupe et rattachées sur cette dernière grâce à une épingle de nourrice large. Un bustier noir avec une croix rouge dessus et quelques chaînettes reliant chaque côté du haut sur son ventre. Un collier de cuir noir serré sur son cou d'où pendait une petite croix, des boucles d'oreilles pendantes avec des étoiles et des croix et un petit L, si bien caché qu'il fallait savoir qu'il était là pour le voir. Et enfin des bottes noires montantes avec des talons larges et hauts et le bout métallisé. Quand elle arriva dans l'immense cours pavée de Todai, elle fût surprise de n'y trouver personne, pas un seul adulte, pas un seul élève, pas un seul chat errant... elle était vide de toute âme qui vive. Elle entra donc dans le bâtiment principal, mais, tout comme la cour extérieure, les couloirs de celui-ci étaient déserts. Un peu curieuse et septique, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'amphithéâtre qui accueillait la cérémonie, ce dernier, lui, était loin d'être vide, au contraire c'était l'effervescence dans les rangées et un brouhaha sans nom avait élu domicile envahissant la pièce, donnant presque la migraine à la jeune fille. Au premier rang se tenaient la majorité des enseignants, le garçon arrogant, un autre garçon et trois sièges libres, le reste des rangs étaient bondés hormis peut-être les deux derniers, presque vides, trop éloignés de l'estrade certainement. Misa se dirigea vers le fond de la salle en passant devant les premiers rangs. Elle se fit interpeller par un président des élèves furieux.

Président – Dis donc toi, ces sièges sont réservés!

Misa – Je ne faisais que passer.

Président – C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Aller déguerpis la gothique, c'est pour l'élite de cette année ici.

La jeune fille soupira puis continua son chemin en l'entendant crier sur une autre fille pétrifiée sur place. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que celle-ci avait finit par occuper l'un des fameux fauteuils de l'élite et elle sourit à ce constat alors qu'elle percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un, ne regardant pas où elle allait.

Misa – Désolée! Je ne faisais pas attention où je marchais... aoutch.

Elle se releva en se massant le postérieur sous le regard amusé de celui qu'elle avait embouti.

Misa – Ça va pas devenir une habitude j'espère de rencontrer le par terre de Todai. Il est bien joli mais je préfère le contempler de plus haut. C'est moins douloureux en plus...

Inconnu – Et tu parles encore toute seule.

La jeune fille releva vivement la tête et vit que le jeune homme étrange était en face d'elle, son pouce toujours en bouche, le dos courbé, un micro sourire au coin des lèvres.

Misa – Exact... Je... euh... encore désolée de t'avoir bousculé, vraiment.

Inconnu – Ce n'est pas très grave, il n'y a pas eu de blessés alors...

Mis a- C'est vrai, enfin en dehors de mes fesses.

Il sourit franchement cette fois et je lui rendis avant que l'on ne soit dérangés par le président des élèves, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf.

Président – Ryuga Hideki! Te voilà enfin. Viens avec moi, tu as une place réservée au premier rang. Suis-moi je te prie.

Hideki – Ce n'est pas très poli de ta part de couper la conversation des gens.

Président – Tu es attendu et arrivé le premier ex-æquo au concours d'entrée, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait avoir de plus intéressant que ça. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait pour se faufiler dans notre université, non mais regarde là!

Le garçon s'apprêtait à répliquer, le regard dur, son pouce retiré de sa bouche.

Misa – Tu devrais aller avec lui. A plus tard Ryuga Hideki.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main avec un sourire et partit s'asseoir au dernier rang. Pendant ce temps, le président des élèves tirait Ryuga par la manche de son pull vers la première rangée.

Hideki – Arrête de tirer sur mon vêtement, tu le détend. Et ce n'était pas très gentil ce que tu as dit à propos de cette fille.

Président – Et alors? _Demanda-t-il en lâchant sa prise sur sa manche_. Tu as bien regardé cette "fille", gothique jusqu'au bout des ongles, blonde à la peau claire, si ça se trouve c'est même pas une vraie japonaise, sans compter qu'avec la musique de taré qu'elle doit écouter, il ne doit pas lui rester beaucoup de neurones, à escompter qu'elle en ai déjà eu...

Hideki – Tu ne devrais pas juger les gens sans les connaître, certaines personnes pourraient bien te surprendre, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens.

Président – Ce qui me surprendrait c'est que cette fille passe son année ici. Bon sur ce, je te laisse t'installer, la quatre n'est toujours pas arrivée.

Le jeune homme s'assit de sa façon si spéciale en regardant la dernière place libre du premier rang à côté de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, peu de temps avant le début de la cérémonie, le président réapparu devant eux pour demander essoufflé leur aide.

Président – Il n'y a aucune trace de votre camarade, quelqu'un connaît la numéro quatre?

Raito – Qui s'est la quatrième?

Hideki – Amane Misa, si mes souvenirs sont corrects. _Dit-il pensivement_.

Président – C'est exact oui.

Himiko – MisaMisa va étudier là? Oh mon Dieu, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Kakeshi – Cette fille est canon, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de la repérer.

Himiko – Elle n'est pas juste magnifique crétin, c'est une mannequin qui a été l'égérie de grandes marques a à peine 16 ans.

Président – Vous savez donc à quoi elle ressemble. Elle est dans la salle votre stupide idole?

Hideki – Et bien techniquement, elle ne doit pas être si stupide puisqu'elle est arrivée quatrième au concours d'entrée.

Président – Peu importe, trouvez-moi juste cette fille bon sang.

Himiko – Elle est là, au dernier rang.

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers les sièges du fond. Il n'y a que deux filles et l'une d'elle n'est définitivement pas mannequin.

Président – Pitié dites-moi que c'est une putain de mauvaise blague?!

Kakeshi – Pas du tout, c'est bien la blonde de la dernière rangée.

Président – Quelle sale journée...

Il monta jusqu'au fond de la salle et se planta devant la jeune fille qui le regarda imperturbable, attendant qu'il parle enfin. Ce qu'il se décida à faire quelques poignées de secondes plus tard.

Président – Tu es Amane Misa, quatrième au concours du test d'entrée?

Misa – En effet. Et tu es?

Président – Kenichi Sāto, le président des élèves.

Elle sourit d'une manière qui ferait froid dans le dos à Kira lui-même.

Misa – J'aurais ajouté triple idiot misogyne à la fin de ta présentation. Et des excuses auraient également été les bienvenues. Mais bon... enchantée de te rencontrer, président.

Président – Oui, euh... je m'excuse.

Misa – On ne s'excuse pas soi-même en général, on demande plutôt pardon à celui à qui on a fait du tort!

Président – Je suis désolé! C'est bon, tu es contente comme ça?

Misa – Je te remercie, excuses acceptées mais sache que l'ignorance n'est pas un motif à l'irrespect.

Président – Espèce de sale petite... _marmonna-t-il_. Suis-moi, tu es attendue au premier rang.

Misa – Je croyais qu'il était réservé à l'élite et pas aux gothiques... Tu n'as qu'a prendre cette place et je vais rester ici.

Président – Les cinq premiers au concours s'assoient toujours au premier rang!

Misa – Et bien pas cette année grâce à toi.

Président – Tu dois te joindre aux autres, c'est ton devoir.

Misa – Le tient n'est-il pas de faire attention à chacun des élèves qui sont ici et pourtant, tu en favorises certains pour en dénigrer d'autres.

Président – Bien fais comme tu voudras, je m'en fiche après tout.

Raito – La cérémonie va commencer, ne fais pas ta princesse pourrie gâtée et viens t'asseoir en bas avec les autres à la fin.

Hideki – Elle a raison pourtant c'est le président des élèves qui a négligé son rôle. Toutefois il est aussi vrai qu'il s'est excusé et que tu lui as pardonné alors...

Misa – Très bien, Hideki a raison. Je descends tout de suite.

Raito – Parfait, on va enfin pouvoir commencer.

Le président redescendit donc avec le garçon arrogant, Hideki l'observait, son pouce toujours à moitié dans sa bouche tandis que les deux autres semblaient la contempler comme si elle était une sorte de divinité... Elle rassembla ses affaires au plus vite pour descendre et qu'ils arrêtent de la fixer comme ça. Une fois ceci fait, je laisse les deux "fanatiques" commencer à descendre alors qu'Hideki reste toujours planté là à me détailler.

Misa – J'ai un truc sur le visage? _Lui demandais-je soucieuse_.

Hideki – Non, non, je réfléchissais excuses-moi.

Misa – Pas de problème. Nous devrions y aller avant que ce satané président débarque à nouveau.

Il hoche simplement la tête et nous nous mettons en marche vers les sièges du premier rang. Nous prenons les deux dernières places, alors que le discours du proviseur débute. Suivi de celui du fameux président des élèves et enfin celui du premier élève du concours, Yagami Raito et Ryuga Hideki. Si le premier avait préparé un long discours un peu rébarbatif et soporifique, le second au contraire n'avait fait qu'une brève citations, clair concis mais très efficace. La citations était la suivante. "Tout le monde est un génie. Mais si vous jugez un poisson sur ses capacités à grimper à un arbre, il passera sa vie à croire qu'il est stupide. Albert Einstein." Et il est vrai que nous avons tous nos domaines de prédilection sans pour autant que l'on soit bête parce que l'on ne sait pas faire telle ou telle chose. L'auditoire applaudit pour chaque discours mais Misa ne se joignit à eux que pour le dernier. Celui qu'elle avait trouvé le plus convaincant et le plus touchant. Celui qui l'avait réconforté sur ses capacités, celui qui lui avait donné envie de se battre pour prouver à tous ceux qui l'ont dénigré qu'ils avaient faux. Elle n'était pas qu'un physique agréable sans cervelle. Elle se l'était prouvé maintenant elle allait le montrer au monde. En commençant par ce crétin de président ou cet orgueilleux de Yagami Raito, qui a une légère tendance à se croire supérieur aux autres. Arriver ex-æquo au concours l'avait d'ailleurs tout retourné, puis mis dans une rage folle.

Durant les jours suivants, les deux premiers de classe s'observaient beaucoup et puis du jour au lendemain, ils s'étaient simplement volatilisés, tous les deux. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions, cherchait s'il pouvait y avoir un quelconque rapport avec l'enquête de L et de la police sur Kira mais les meurtres se poursuivaient et ils n'étaient que deux jeunes hommes après tout. Peut-être avaient-ils trop fait la fête tout simplement... mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment au fond. Vraiment ça n'avait pas l'air d'être leur genre.

Elle eût sa réponse, du moins en quelque sorte, à peine quelques jours plus tard. Elle sortait de chez elle, en route pour Todai comme chaque jour, lorsqu'une camionnette noire débarqua de nulle part, des policiers en armure intégrale en sortant pour l'encercler comme la pire des criminelles, ce qu'ils devaient penser qu'elle était visiblement. Une fois complètement cernée, l'un des hommes la bâillonnât et lui attacha les mains pour finalement la mettre dans leur fourgon. Comme ça, sans autre préambule, sans explications. A l'intérieur, elle sentit qu'on appliquait un mouchoir sous son nez, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans une pièce attachée à une chaise, face à elle se trouvait une vitre avec de l'autre côté Yagami Raito visiblement retenu dans une sorte de cellule.

Tout à coups, une voix modifiée s'éleva dans la pièce.

Voix – Amane Misa. Vous êtes soupçonnée d'être le deuxième Kira. Votre camarade est accusé d'être le vrai Kira.

Misa écarquilla les yeux en poussant un petit cri étranglé.

Mis a- Yagami, lui être Kira... Oh mon Dieu... C'est pas possible... Hideki! Où est Hideki?!

Voix – Ryuga Hideki. En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il?

Misa – Dites moi au moins s'il va bien. S'il vous plait.

Il n'y eût d'autre bruit que celle de la respiration de celui de l'autre côté du micro pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il réfléchissait et elle ne put s'empêcher de revoir le visage de l'étrange jeune homme, le bout de son pouce à la bouche.

Voix – Il va bien. Vous m'intriguez, Amane Misa. Vous avez peut-être Kira juste en face de vous, vous êtes attachée à une chaise et vous demandez comment va monsieur Ryuga, pourquoi?

Misa – Je m'inquiète pour lui. Le seul point commun que j'ai avec Yagami c'est de nous être observés tous les trois, Raito, Hideki et moi-même, je suis ici, Yagami est en face de moi. Je m'en fais donc pour le dernier. A moins que vous ne soyez celui-ci bien entendu... Cela se pourrait après tout. Si l'on nous soupçonne d'être les deux Kira, pourquoi Hideki ne serait-il pas L?

Voix – Une intéressante théorie, vraiment.

Misa – En effet, quand vous serrez disposé à m'en dire plus, j'aurais des informations qui vous intéressent très certainement.

Voix – Si vous avez des renseignements, pourquoi ne pas les donner pour vous disculper?

Misa – J'ai d'abord besoin d'avoir une preuve que ce garçon étrange mais gentil va bien, qu'il soit L ou non, que son nom soit Hideki ou non.

Plus aucune réponse. Misa s'endormit dans la chaise, malgré l'inconfort, elle était épuisée.

Pendant ce temps là, un peu plus loin de l'autre côté du mur.

Watari – Cette jeune fille semble sincèrement se soucier de toi.

L – Hum... mais pourquoi?

Le vieil homme posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du garçon et partit faire du thé avec beaucoup de sucre et du gâteau à la fraise. Après l'avoir laissé dormir quelques heures, L reprit sa conversation avec la jeune fille.

Voix – Amane Misa, vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

Misa – Je vous remercie, je ne serais pas contre une bonne tasse de thé bien chaude et sucrée si possible. Et un moment d'humanité pour aller aux petits coins.

Voix – Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous alors.

Misa – Merci beaucoup.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on l'escortait sous bonne garde vers les toilettes et bien que gênée d'avoir un policier juste derrière la porte, elle fut contente de pouvoir se soulager à l'abri des regards indiscrets. En revenant, toujours sous bonne escorte, je trouvais une tasse fumante sur un plateau avec du sucre et même une part de gâteau à la fraise à côté d'un homme déjà âgé.

Misa – Merci monsieur, c'est beaucoup trop, il ne fallait pas vous donner autant de mal.

Watari – C'est avec plaisir mademoiselle.

Misa – Vous pensez qu'il pourrait vraiment être Kira? Yagami je veux dire.

Watari – En effet, selon son profil, le tueur serait un étudiant ayant des contacts dans la police... Yagami Raito rentre parfaitement dans ces critères. Sans compter qu'il est très intelligent, comme le tueur visiblement.

Misa – Oui... ma foi c'est une théorie qui tient la route, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça... mais quelques fois nous n'avons besoin d'aucunes raisons pour faire une bêtise j'imagine...

Watari – Non en effet. Votre thé va refroidir. Buvez miss.

Misa – Hm, vous avez raison. _Dit-elle en prenant la tasse pour la porter à ses lèvres_.

La jeune fille profita de sa boisson et de la pâtisserie sous le regard un peu curieux mais surtout amusé du vieil homme.

Misa – Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça?

Watari – Vous me faites simplement penser à quelqu'un.

Misa – Vraiment? Hum... Au fait, je ne crois pas que nous ayons étés présentés. Je suis Amane Misa, enchantée.

Watari – Enchantée miss Amane, je suis Watari.

Misa – Je vous en prie, appelez-moi seulement Misa.

La jeune fille finit son thé et son gâteau et remit tout en place sur le plateau qu'elle porta jusqu'à la porte avant de le tendre à Watari puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

Watari – Merci mademoiselle Misa.

Misa – Avec plaisir, à bientôt j'espère.

L'homme s'en alla, plateau en main et la jeune fille fit les cent pas autour de la chaise dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de prison. Quand elle en eût assez de tourner en rond, elle s'assit en soupirant avant de sombrer dans le sommeil sous l'ennui. Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, c'était pour voir le visage de Remu à quelques centimètres du sien. La jeune fille surprise haussa un sourcil pendant une demi-seconde.

Remu – Tu es enfermée ici depuis presque une journée, ils ne t'ont pas nourri, tu devrais faire le pacte et les tuer, tous jusqu'au dernier.

La jeune fille secoua la tête négativement avant de se lever de sa place pour refaire les cent pas. Elle devait savoir, elle devait en être certaine. Et également connaître l'identité de L pour pouvoir le protéger du mieux possible.

Misa – Je souhaite faire le pacte Remu. _Chuchota-t-elle_.

Le shinigami eu un sourire et accepta le pacte. La jeune fille regarda de l'autre côté de la vitre. Yagami Raito était donc bel et bien Kira...

Misa – Les meurtres continuent-ils toujours là dehors?

Il y eu un long silence, qui dura tellement qu'elle ne pensait pas obtenir de réponse lorsque la voix s'éleva à nouveau dans la pièce.

Voix – Oui.

Misa – Je vois... Dans ce cas, je dirais à L tout ce que je sais, je lui montrerais certaines choses mais seulement après m'avoir libérée, en face à face dans le lieu de son choix, trois jours après ma libération.

Voix – Pourquoi trois jours?

Misa – Boire, manger, dormir dans un lit, et récupérer une preuve.

Voix – Hum...

Le silence envahit à nouveau la pièce quelques instants puis une réponse, presque inespérée.

Voix – Accordé, Amane Misa.

Dire qu'elle était à ce moment là surprise serait un euphémisme, la jeune fille était presque bouleversée par cette réponse. Elle y croyait à peine, et pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard Watari venait la libérer pour la guider jusqu'au parking, d'où une voiture la conduirait jusqu'à son petit appartement. Elle flottait entre soulagement, appréhension, indécision... Elle monta dans le véhicule noir aux vitres teintées comme un automate et passa le court trajet dans un mutisme presque inquiétant. Elle en descendit également comme un robot, murmurant à peine des remerciements et des adieux avant de rentrer dans son immeuble. Elle monta les quatre étages vers son domicile en comptant les marches, ouvrit la porte qu'elle referma avec soin à double tour. Puis elle prit une pomme qu'elle lança au shinigami assis de manière nonchalante sur son canapé. Ensuite elle enleva la veste qu'on lui avait sans doute mis sur les épaules sans qu'elle n'en est vraiment conscience et partit s'agenouiller devant l'une des nombreuses plantes verte de la pièce à vivre. Elle resta simplement là, hagarde, les yeux dans le vide, la fixant sans vraiment la voir, puis elle sembla reprendre vie tout à coup et se mit à déterrer la pauvre plante frénétiquement avec des gestes imprécis, mettant de la terre un peu partout. Elle finit par dénicher ce qu'elle cherchait si désespérément, un cahier noir enveloppé dans un emballage de protection en plastique. Son Death Note. Elle le regarda fixement pendant des secondes, des minutes même, puis le posa simplement sur le sol à côté d'elle avant de rempoter la plante maltraitée, de l'arroser et de nettoyer autour du pot. Ensuite, elle déballa le carnet avant de jeter le plastique à la poubelle puis elle fit les cent pas dans sa petite cuisine entièrement aménagée. Le cahier reposait sur le comptoir devant lequel la jeune fille passait et repassait inlassablement. Parfois elle s'arrêtait devant, le fusillant des yeux, le regardant comme s'il allait lui donner une solution miracle, ou encore semblant attendre un signe, un geste du cahier. Le tout sous le regard mi blasé mi amusé de Remu en train de déguster une autre pomme. Au bout d'environ une heure et demi, elle s'arrêta net dans sa marche, traversa la cuisine de part en part pour se placer devant le Death Note qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste vif et déterminé. Elle fixa la page encore vierge sous son nez et son assurance diminua quelque peu. Elle prit pourtant un stylo en main, qu'elle ouvrit un peu trop lentement pour qu'on ne remarque pas le doute s'insinuant à nouveau en elle. Elle avança sa main pour écrire avant de la reculer vivement sans même avoir touché le papier. Elle répéta ce geste quelques fois avant de vraiment parvenir à poser la pointe de son stylo sur la page. Cependant, elle le laissa là immobile pendant un long moment, fixant un bout de feuille sans vraiment le voir. Puis une lueur dans son regard passa, un mélange indéterminé de peur, d'instinct de protection, de doute, de lassitude et elle traça lentement mais surement une lettre sur le cahier.

Prise soudainement d'effroi, non devant son geste mais plutôt ses implications, ses conséquences, elle lâcha son stylo qui retomba entre les pages du cahier ouvert. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, même s'il était le plus grand meurtrier de masse que le Japon voir le monde est connu, cela reviendrait à devenir comme lui d'une certaine façon, elle tuerait un meurtrier mais elle deviendrait une criminelle aussi, pire un assassin ayant voulu faire la justice elle-même, elle deviendrait un autre Kira pour arrêter ce Kira. C'était inadmissible. Que vaudrait-elle si elle en venait là... elle serait pareille que lui, et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle préférait devenir un autre L qu'un deuxième Kira.

Elle récupéra le crayon et ferma le cahier qu'elle fourra dans son sac à main, puis elle sortit pour aller à la supérette au coin de la rue. Le commerçant la regarda à nouveau d'un mauvais œil et sans s'en préoccuper, elle flâna dans les rayons. Elle prit quelques makis, des sôba et bien entendu beaucoup de gâteaux et de pommes. Après avoir dépensé une petite fortune en pâtisseries et fruits, Misa rentra retrouver Remu toujours dans le canapé en train de fixer la corbeille vide où se trouvaient ses pommes.

Misa – Je te ramène quelques chose qui devrait te plaire Remu.

Le shinigami détourna lentement le regard du récipient vide pour poser les yeux sur la jeune fille, puis sur les sacs qu'elle portait dans chaque main. Des pommes! L'un d'eux contenait forcément de belles pommes fermes et juteuses... Le shinigami se retrouva presque instantanément près de Misa, un drôle de sourire surs ses lèvres gonflées, la jeune fille rit de son attitude et lui tendit un sachet. Remu le prit et l'ouvrit, découvrant des pommes jusqu'à ras bord. Le Dieu de la mort en dévora deux sur le champ pendant que Misa rangeait les courses. Puis elle mangea elle aussi en ressassant ses pensées, à propos de Kira, à propos du cahier, à propos de L aussi... elle dégusta deux parts de gâteau en réfléchissant jusqu'à en avoir la migraine. Elle prit un cachet et se coucha espérant faire disparaître ses maux de tête et se reposer au moins un peu. Si ça marcha plutôt bien au départ, le résultat fut de courte durée. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Misa se réveilla en hurlant, le corps tremblant, son pyjama imbibé de sueur, la jeune fille avait les yeux exorbités et la respiration hachée. Elle avait beau essayer de se reprendre et de calmer son souffle, elle n'y arrivait pas. Son regard était comme hanté et son expression soucieuse, oscillait entre peur, indécision et pourtant une certaine détermination. Kira et L, ils trottaient dans ses pensée, l'un semblant avoir toute l'apparence de la vertu et l'autre toutes ses qualités. Ils se livraient tous les deux un combat acharné, un combat qui finirait forcément mal, un combat qui en laisserait probablement l'un des deux, mort. C'était le premier qui trouverait la véritable identité de l'autre. Et si Kira gagnait à ce petit jeu, il n'aurait aucune pitié. Mais si L gagnait, les choses seraient bien différentes, L était juste, il arrêterait Kira pour le livrer à la police. Ils se livraient corps et âme dans cette lutte, l'un et l'autre et aujourd'hui, elle devait choisir son camp elle aussi. Mais qui est vraiment Misa? Pour quoi voulait-elle se battre, ou pour qui? Au final, n'avait-elle pas déjà fait ce choix? La réponse lui semblait évidente, si elle l'avait fait, et elle s'y tiendrait, coûte que coûte! Elle décida de se lever de son lit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir de toute façon.

Elle fila prendre une longue douche chaude pour enlever la sueur de sa nuit agitée et détendre ses muscles, puis partit faire le petit déjeuner à la cuisine. Fraisier, tarte au flan, pancakes, croissants encore tout chauds. Elle mangea tranquillement, attablée au comptoir de sa cuisine avec un bon thé brûlant, puis se rendormant presque au dessus de sa tasse, elle se leva pour débarrasser et nettoyer les restes de son repas. Revigorée, elle décida de sortir pour s'aérer un peu au lieu de ressasser ses mauvaises pensées, ou se laisser une chance de flancher et de changer d'avis.

Elle marcha pendant des heures sans s'arrêter de faire toujours un pas de plus, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de penser et de réfléchir, de se maudire. Puis quand la faim et un brin de fatigue se firent ressentir, elle prit le chemin du retour vers son appartement, la migraine de retour sans ses tempes.

Une fois dans la chaleur de son chez elle, Misa prit un cachet pour son mal de tête avant de prendre un reste des délices du petit déjeuner pour caler sa fringale devant une série débile quelconque à la télévision. C'était une perte de temps mais cela empêchait son cerveau de surchauffer. Elle rit, beaucoup, des bêtises des acteurs, cela lui fit du bien de se détendre un peu puis elle sortit à nouveau le cahier de son sac à main, l'ouvrant à la première page. Elle fixa pendant plusieurs minutes la lettre qu'elle avait inscrit la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait ouvert, au bout d'un moment c'est comme si elle passait à travers, elle avait toujours les yeux rivés dessus mais elle ne la voyait pas vraiment, perdue dans son esprit confus.

Elle livrait un combat elle aussi, un combat contre elle-même, écrire un nom, juste un tout petit nom et tout serait finit, plus de morts, plus de risques pour le détective, ce serait si facile, si rapide mais tellement injuste et même criminel, pourtant... pourtant c'était si tentant. Tout pourrait s'arrêter, là maintenant, en moins d'une minute Kira pourrait disparaître pour toujours, mais était-ce la bonne solution? Pire, était-ce une solution à envisager tout court? Misa ne savait plus qu'en penser, son cerveau bouillonnait et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. C'est comme guidée par une sorte d'instinct ou une force invisible, elle prit son crayon qui s'approcha dangereusement du cahier meurtrier.

Juste sous la lettre de la veille, elle retraça la même, suivie d'une autre et d'une autre et encore une, puis une dernière et elle sembla prendre enfin conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle lâcha son stylo et soupira avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite énergiquement. Non ce n'était pas bien, elle ne devait pas devenir comme lui, même pas pour stopper sa folie. Dans deux jours elle retrouverait L et à ce moment là, tout sera enfin terminé, pas avant en devenant une tueuse.

Le shinigami soupira également, mais pour d'autres raisons. Il ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de la jeune fille. Pourquoi garder le cahier si elle ne veut pas l'utiliser? Pourquoi ne pas régler ses problèmes avec? A quoi bon garder un cahier avec un si grand pouvoir pour ne rien en faire? C'était la première fois que ça arrivait et c'était incompréhensible... Elle en avait pourtant envie, mais elle se faisait violence pour résister à l'attrait du cahier. Il commençait à en avoir marre et s'il le pouvait, il écrirait lui-même le nom dans son Death Note mais c'était contraire aux règles et puis il était un peu curieux de voir comment cela allait se terminer si elle n'utilisait pas le cahier, sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas mourir pour ça.

Misa fixait le prénom qu'elle avait écrit, un peu honteuse d'avoir pensé l'espace d'un instant que c'était une solution à cette histoire sordide. Elle décida d'essayer de se détendre un peu et fit couler un bain bien chaud. Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, elle donna une pomme à Remu et mordit à pleine dent dans une autre, avant de retourner à la salle de bain. Elle enleva ses vêtements un à un, faisant attention de ne pas les abîmer. Puis elle ôta ses bijoux qu'elle déposa dans une boîte de fer forgé et de verre avant d'éteindre le robinet d'eau pour se glisser dans son bain, elle soupira de bien être au contact de l'eau sur son corps et ferma les yeux un moment pour profiter pleinement de cette douce sensation. Elle en profita tellement, qu'elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Elle se réveilla en entendant le clapotis de l'eau, en sentant les vaguelettes qui s'échouaient contre elle et la froideur de son bain si délicieusement chaleureux quand elle y était entré. Le clapotement et les petits remous étaient l'œuvre de Remu qui s'ennuyait, la température celle du temps qui s'était égrainé, elle s'était reposée pendant environ deux heures, c'était plus qu'elle ne l'espérait. Il était environ 18h et Misa se lava et se rinça puis sortit de la baignoire pour se sécher et enfiler un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle gris et un T-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle mais qu'elle adorait en guise de pyjama.

Pendant ce temps là au quartier général de la cellule d'enquête sur Kira, dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse avec escaliers et ascenseur privé, la police surveillait le suspect pendant que L se triturait les méninges à propos de Misa. Avait-il fait le bon choix en la laissant partir? En lui faisant confiance tout simplement? Que faisait-elle en ce moment? A cet instant précis? Avait-elle eu l'idée de s'enfuir? S'était-elle enfuit? Était-ce Kira? Essayait-elle de le tuer? Avait-elle essayé? Non, elle n'était pas une tueuse, ni une lâche. Certes, il en était convaincu, mais il subsistait dans son esprit une question. Pourquoi? Pourquoi voulait-elle l'aider lui? Il avait fouiller dans son passé pour trouver l'histoire d'Amane Misa. Une orpheline, comme lui. Très jeune, comme lui. Ses parents avaient été tués et leur meurtrier avait à son tour péri, une des nombreuses victimes de Kira. Et elle le savait, il en était certain. Et pourtant elle s'était rangée du côté de la justice, de son côté, pas de celui, si facile à emprunter, de la vengeance, pas de celui de Kira. Mais pourquoi? L tournait sa cuillère dans son thé en réfléchissant, ses sourcils froncés, le bout de son pouce à la bouche. Sa boisson avait probablement toute refroidie depuis mais il continuait inlassablement de la touiller, perdu dans ses réflexions. Encore une journée, un tout petit jour et il en aurait le cœur net, il lui poserait la question quand il l'aura en face de lui.

De son côté, Watari était moins interrogatif, mais beaucoup plus optimiste voir rêveur dans ses pensées, presque utopique. Il revoyait la jeune fille boire son thé en dévorant des yeux le gâteau du regard, puis déguster ce dernier avec précision et gourmandise, presque religieusement. Et il lui arrivait souvent depuis, de superposer cette scène avec la façon faire de son protégé. Ils avaient cette même manière, presque indécente de dévorer des yeux une pâtisserie, avec envie, avec passion, avec un brin de délectation, et même une certaine anticipation, de celle qu'on seulement les connaisseurs expérimentés devant un chef d'œuvre. Si différents et pourtant tellement semblables, ils étaient complémentaires d'une certaine façon. Elle avait cette vitalité énergique qui manquait parfois à L et il avait ce côté posé pour calmer et apaiser la jeune fille, il l'avait su quand il l'avait rencontré. Elle avait inconsciemment inspiré plus profondément quand il était à côté d'elle et elle s'était sentie plus sereine, cela arrive fréquemment lorsque l'on perçoit une odeur que l'on aime. Ce jour là, il avait l'odeur de son protégé dont il avait nettoyé les vêtements le matin même. Elle avait apprécié l'odeur et cela l'avait rendue plus détendue. Alors qu'elle avait eu l'effet inverse sur L, qui avait été plus agité qu'à l'ordinaire ce jour là. Oui ces deux là se faisait du bien l'un à l'autre sans même s'en douter. Il avait hâte de voir comment allait se terminer leur histoire, à commencer par leur rencontre dans deux jours. Oui, il était presque extatique à l'idée de les voir converser, échanger, tout simplement interagir entre eux.

Ce soir là, Misa se coucha sans manger, le ventre noué par l'attente, l'appréhension, l'angoisse, un mélange de tout ça. La nuit a été plutôt longue mais son sommeil entrecoupé, ne lui a pas vraiment permis de se reposer. Pourtant après s'être levée, avoir pris une douche, s'être séchée et finalement habillée, elle paraissait fraîche comme la rosée du matin. Elle passa ses bijoux, autour du cou, aux poignets, aux doigts, puis aux oreilles, à l'arcade, au nez, à la lèvre, et finalement coiffa ses cheveux en deux fines tresses sur chaque côté, comme elle aurait fait des couettes, qu'elle orna chacune d'un chouchou noir avec une petite tête de mort blanche. Et pour terminer, elle prit une chaînette qu'elle accrocha à l'anneau de son nez et qu'elle relia à celui de sa lèvre, la laissant retomber sur sa joue. Elle aimait la sensation du métal sur la peau de sa joue, effleurant parfois la coin de sa lèvre. Elle aimait le tintement de la chaînette contre l'un ou l'autre de ses bijoux. C'était peut-être son dernier jour de liberté, ou même son dernier jour tout court, pourtant, elle n'avait envie de rien en particulier. Elle regarda Remu quelques secondes, alors que celui-ci mangeait une pomme, puis elle soupira et décida d'aller faire un tour dehors.

Misa – Je sors, je serais de retour pour l'heure du déjeuner Remu.

Le shinigami haussa les épaules et prit une autre pomme dans la corbeille de fruits.

Depuis que ses parents étaient morts, Misa se sentait seule, elle était si jeune à l'époque qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de ce que l'on pouvait bien ressentir dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et rassurante d'une mère, ou dans celle plus ferme, protectrice d'un père. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, n'avait aucuns frères et sœurs, plus aucune famille du tout d'ailleurs, tout ce qu'elle connaissait était l'étreinte glacée et familière de la solitude, sensation qui lui pesait parfois. Elle avait cru l'espace d'un instant que cela allait changer avec l'arrivée du cahier et donc de Remu, mais c'était toujours la même chose, en pire peut-être. Parce que c'est encore plus douloureux d'être entourée et de sentir seule malgré tout, que d'être simplement, réellement toute seule. Mais elle avait connu des années dans l'hiver rude de l'orphelinat, elle pourrait tenir encore, au moins le temps d'en finir avec Kira et de toute l'attirance qu'elle pourrait avoir de plonger dans l'obscurité, dans les ténèbres du pouvoir du Death Note. Ensuite, elle pourrait essayer de ne plus se sentir aussi seule, ou bien... ou bien elle pourrait juste tout arrêter. Arrêter d'être seule, arrêter d'en souffrir. Arrêter de se faire juger à son apparence, arrêter d'en souffrir. Arrêter d'être faible, arrêter d'en souffrir. Arrêter d'être impuissante, arrêter d'en souffrir. Arrêter de vivre, arrêter d'en souffrir. Oui elle pourrait toujours arrêter la souffrance si elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter la solitude de son cœur. Elle flâna dans les rues de la capitale, perdue dans ses pensées, sans voir que ses pas l'avaient mené dans les quartiers plus riches que celui du campus universitaire.

Soliloquant sur le pourquoi du comment elle s'était retrouvée ici, elle regarde l'heure sur son téléphone et jura en soupirant. Bien joué, elle allait rentrer plus tard que prévu avec tout ça... Elle tourna vivement les talons et repartit en sens inverse d'un pas rapide. Elle avait parcourut environ deux rues et demi quand elle percuta violemment quelqu'un qui sortait d'un hôtel, à grande allure lui aussi. Son épaule percuta l'inconnu et elle vacilla en tournoyant, la chute se faisant inévitable, elle partait irrémédiablement vers l'arrière et ses yeux se ferment dans l'attente du choc imminent. Seulement quand sa chute se stoppa, elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise. Le sol n'avait jamais été aussi confortable. Ferme mais doux, et avec une odeur aussi sucrée. Et puis, elle n'était pas aussi bas que d'habitude... Oh et les bras qui l'entouraient n'étaient définitivement pas les siens. Un troisième passant avait donc dû la rattraper avant sa rencontre brutale avec le bitume. Elle n'osait plus bouger, et se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Soudain quelqu'un apparu devant elle, c'était l'homme qu'elle avait accidenté. Elle baissa la tête en courbant le dos en avant, poussant inconsciemment ses fesses contre celui qui la retenait encore derrière elle.

Misa – Toutes mes excuses, j'allais un peu trop vite, je ne vous avait pas vu.

Watari – Ce n'est rien mademoiselle Misa, où courriez-vous donc si rapidement?

Misa – Oh, monsieur Watari, je ne vous avais pas reconnu dans ma précipitation. Je rentre simplement chez moi. J'ai bien peur d'avoir raté l'heure du déjeuner.

Watari – Allons, allons ce n'est rien, plus de peur que de mal mademoiselle Misa, relevez-vous.

La jeune fille se redressa pour atterrir dans l'étreinte confortable à l'odeur si savamment sucrée de l'homme qui l'avait rattrapé. Elle devint certainement toute rouge sous ses pensées, parce qu'elle avait soudainement très chaud et Watari se mit à rire. Elle était surprise que son sauveur n'est pas reculé après l'avoir ramis sur ses pieds et encore plus surpris en prenant conscience du corps indéniablement masculin et bien sculpté contre lequel elle reposait, la faisant sûrement encore plus rougir qu'auparavant. Mais pourquoi Diable restait-il collé contre elle? Peut-être était-il lui aussi pétrifié sur place, incapable de bouger, à peine capable d'aligner deux mots cohérents ou de faire une phrase qui ait un sens. Mais si sa chaleur, son odeur la glaçait sur place, qu'est-ce-qui l'empêchait de faire un mouvement lui? Quelle question idiote... Pourquoi pensait-elle toujours à des questions ou des détails aussi futiles dans de telles situations?

Watari avait arrêté de rire mais avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui illuminait ses yeux alors que son regard passait d'elle, à l'homme un peu plus grand qu'elle. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de drôle à être embarrassée au point de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Comme prit d'un soudain électrochoc, Misa sentit son sauveur faire un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle, retirant l'étreinte si chaleureuse et délicatement ferme de ses bras autour d'elle. Elle sentit comme un froid glacial l'envahir et elle resserra inconsciemment sa veste autour de son corps.

Watari – Nous pouvons vous reconduire chez vous miss Misa, si vous le souhaitez.

Misa – Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne vais pas vous déranger, je peux marcher.

Watari – Cela ne nous dérange pas puisque nous vous le proposons, nous serions enchantés de vous raccompagner, n'est-ce-pas Hideki?

Un couinement s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille alors que son corps se tendit comme un arc et que ses joues devinrent cramoisies en réalisant qui était son fameux sauveur, toujours dans son dos. Alors que Watari se mordait visiblement les joues pour se retenir de rire, à nouveau. Elle grognerait presque devant son attitude, si elle ne se sentait pas aussi gênée d'être aussi bien dans les bras du jeune homme, dans cette situation. Il faut dire qu'elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir clairement depuis qu'elle se retrouvait là, avec ses bras autour d'elle, son torse contre son dos. Elle perdait la tête, et même malgré son éloignement, son parfum restait dans son nez comme imprimé dans l'air autour d'elle. Aussi, la jeune fille décida qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Forte de sa résolution, aussitôt pensé, aussitôt exécuté, elle fit un pas en avant et un sur le côté, s'éloignant du jeune homme et de son odeur envoutante et dévastatrice pour son cerveau.

Hideki – Il ne serait pas convenable de notre part de vous laisser rentrer à pied et toute seule, en effet. D'autant que vous avez environ 7% de chance de vous faire agresser dont 5% de vous faire violer. Et i peu près 85% de chance qu'il se mette à pleuvoir avant votre retour chez vous.

Misa – De ce point de vu là... Je ne peux que me résoudre à vous remercier pour votre gentillesse... et vos statistiques fort rassurantes, bien évidemment.

Hideki – Serait-ce du sarcasme miss Amane?

Misa – En effet, monsieur le détective.

Hideki – Les statistiques ne sont que des chiffres, des probabilités, elle ne sont pas là pour rassurer.

Misa – Fort heureusement, ou bien elle échoueraient dans 70% des cas environ.

Alors que le garçon allait répliquer, Watari se mit à rire, interrompant la conversation.

Watari – Pardonnez-moi les jeunes. Si vous voulez bien, vous pourrez poursuivre cette délicieuse discussion dans la voiture.

Misa – Oh bien entendu, pardon. _Dit-elle en se courbant en avant à nouveau avant de se redresser._

Le jeune homme haussa simplement les épaules et ils suivirent Watari jusqu'à une voiture aux vitres teintées, où un chauffeur attendait derrière le volant. C'était le père de Raito, le commandent Yagami Soichiro.

Watari – Nous pouvons y aller monsieur Yagami.

Yagami – Comme vous voudrez.

Misa préféra attendre sagement, en silence, le temps que la voiture roule, passant le temps en regardant ses pieds ou en comptant les rayures du tapis. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta enfin, elle releva la tête pour poser les yeux sur le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Seulement ce n'était pas son quartier, ni même Tokyo du tout, ils se trouvaient à la périphérie de la ville, dans un voir à l'aspect relativement lugubre. Elle haussa un sourcil en écarquillant un peu les yeux, surprise, puis attendit de voir ce qu'ils venaient faire là, surtout avec elle, alors qu'ils devaient juste la reconduire en sécurité chez elle. Ce genre de chose ne pouvait vraiment lui arriver qu'à elle... elle était fatiguée, affamée avec la migraine du siècle et elle se retrouvait dans les bois avec L, pour faire on ne sait quoi...

Watari – Nous sommes arrivés Hideki.

Hideki – Bien, descendons de la voiture alors.

Watari sortit le premier, puis monsieur Yagami coupa le moteur avant de quitter l'habitacle à son tour, les laissant seuls dans la voiture, L et elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prenant une inspiration pour parler mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne la referme. Le même manège se répéta une fois, puis une autre alors qu'il la fixait silencieusement, patiemment, lui laissant le temps de trouver comment s'exprimer plus clairement.

Misa – Je... pardon mais qu'es-ce-que je fais là?

Hideki – C'est très simple mademoiselle Amane, Yagami Raito a décidé de parler et vous a accusé de beaucoup de crimes, très graves. Donc soit vous nous avez menti et vous êtes une hors-la-loi doublé d'une traîtresse, soit il nous a menti, ce qui fait de lui le suspect idéal pour être Kira.

Misa – Je vois. Dira que nous étions à une toute petite journée de voir la fin de cette histoire... Mais je comprends, vous ne faites que votre travail, pour la justice, détective L.

Hideki – En effet. Je reste surpris cependant par votre réaction, très peu de personnes, aux alentours de 3% seulement, seraient restés aussi calmes et compréhensives, et ce, qu'elles soient coupables ou innocentes.

Misa – Êtes-vous en train de formuler une accusation ou une constatation?

Hideki – Plutôt une estimation et une question à moi-même. Mais vous pouvez aussi dire une constatation miss Amane. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure des accusations.

Misa- Hmm... Entendu. Et donc quelles sont les accusations de Yagami à mon encontre?

Hideki – Entrave à la justice, meurtre sont les principales. Mais ce n'est que sa parole pour le moment. Les preuves sont censées être enterrées ici justement.

Misa – Je vois... Mais c'est la première fois que je viens dans cet endroit pourtant...

Hideki – Nous verrons bien, si vous voulez bien sortir de la voiture mademoiselle Amane.

Misa – Oui bien sûr, il le faut j'imagine...

La jeune fille ouvrit donc la portière et mit pied à terre, regrettant déjà la chaleur et le confort de l'habitacle. Pourtant elle se décala de deux pas vers la gauche pour laisser passer le détective. Il posa son regard sur elle le temps d'une seconde puis se focalisa sur le policier et le vieil homme.

Hideki – Monsieur Yagami, comme convenu, vous n'êtes qu'un observateur ce soir.

Yagami – Reçu 5 sur 5.

Hideki – Watari, nous pouvons procéder.

Le vieillard acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir une grande pelle, avec un peu de difficulté, faisant grimacer Misa. Puis il s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt, suivi de monsieur Yagami alors que L regardait la jeune fille d'un œil morne. Elle bougea donc de sa place pour suivre les deux autres alors que le détective marchait derrière elle. Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés devant un arbre, semblable à tous les autres arbres autour. Et puis elle le vit. Remu. Sortir de derrière l'arbre, et elle comprit. Kira avait tout prévu, tout organisé, et Remu... Remu l'avait-il trahie pour le camp du meurtrier fou? Elle ne pouvait y croire sans avoir la gorge serrée et le ventre noué, et pourtant... le shinigami était là, derrière l'arbre des fameuses preuves de la culpabilité de Misa...

Elle savait qu'elle était innocente, et pourtant tout son corps était tendu, alors que chaque parcelle de son esprit se demandait ce qui l'attendait, enterré sous cet arbre. Une fausse preuve montée de toute pièce par Kira? Une illusion de preuve? Ou bien un doute qui allait s'insinuer dans l'esprit du détective? Elle avait son cahier avec elle et même alors, que prouverait-il de toute manière sinon qu'elle en connaissait l'existence, ce qu'elle allait lui révéler le lendemain de toute manière? Une confession quelconque soutirée par la force ou la menace? C'était possible mais là encore ce ne serait que des mots, sa parole contre celle d'un témoin fictif... Elle était inquiète pourtant, au fond d'elle même elle sentait que c'était mauvais, elle savait que ce soir se jouait un jeu terrible, le jeu de la manipulation, ce serait à celui qui se mettrait le détective dans la poche le premier entre elle et Raito. Le bien l'emportait-il vraiment toujours sur le mal? Oui, bien entendu, elle n'avait pas de doute, le bien finissait toujours par gagner, mais on ne savait jamais à quel prix avant de le payer. Et le prix elle le sentait serait terrible, l'un d'eux allait mourir pour que la justice puisse l'emporter, mais qui? Elle, Kira, peut-être même L, mais elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner s'il mourrait par sa faute, par son impuissance à prouver l'identité de Kira.

Mais chaque chose en son temps, tout d'abord elle devait se concentrer sur ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Monsieur Yagami restait sur le côté, regardant seulement, comme il en avait fait la promesse, alors que L, se tenait là le dos courbé, bout de pouce en bouche, attendant des réponses concrètes au lieu de simples hypothèses et autres théories. Ils allaient donc laisser le pauvre Watari creuser tout seul malgré son âge... la jeune fille ne pouvait pas admettre ce fait. Alors que le vieil homme allait commencer sa lourde tâche, elle posa sa main sur la sienne qui tenait la pelle, et lui sourit. Puis elle se tourna vers L.

Misa – Je sais que je suis en quelque sorte l'accusée ici, mais si je pouvais creuser à sa place, il pourra me surveiller si vous voulez, je promets de ne pas toucher aux "preuves".

Monsieur Yagami sembla un peu surpris et admiratif alors que L réfléchissait en faisant une moue qu'elle trouvait adorable.

L – Entendu, Watari contrôlera que vous tenez votre parole, vous pouvez déterrer la boîte.

Misa – Merci.

La jeune fille prit donc la pelle des mains du vieil homme qui se décala sur le côté en la regardant avec ce qui lui semblait être de la gratitude. Elle planta l'outil dans la terre et souleva la terre pour la mettre sur le côté avant de recommencer. Elle creusa environ 50 centimètres avant de tomber sur quelque chose, le signalant, elle s'éloigna ensuite pour laisser Watari et L prendre ce qui s'avérait être une boîte à chaussure dans laquelle se trouvait dans une lettre et un plastique contenant un bout de page arraché, un bout de Death Note. Voilà donc la "preuve". Mais comment cela l'accusait-elle? Était-ce même vraiment un bout de son propre Death Note? Oui il devait l'être mais comment l'avait-il eu et pourquoi? Oh mon Dieu, Remu, il avait dû lui dire où trouver mon cahier et il était là ce soir pour être vu et donc me rendre un peu coupable aux yeux des autres.

Misa – Je sais ce que c'est. Et je sais que cela peut paraître étrange voir vous mettre le doute mais j'allais vous dire tout ceci demain. Disons que nous sommes contraints d'avancer notre petite conversation sur Kira si vous voulez bien.

L – Hm... vous savez donc ce que ce bout de papier est?

Misa – Oui.

L – Et ce serait?

Misa – Une arme, un bout d'une arme du moins.

Monsieur Yagami semblait sur le point de rire de moi alors que Watari était confus et que L perplexe réfléchissait.

Misa – Vous ne me croyez pas n'est-ce pas? Je peux comprendre, la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai failli le jeter aux ordures et puis il est apparu et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas qu'une farce. Touchez le simplement et vous verrez, vous aussi.

Ils regardaient tous le but de papier déchiré sous plastique puis moi, puis à nouveau le papier sans vraiment être sûrs de savoir quoi faire.

Misa – Je vous jure que cela ne vous fera pas de mal, je peux le toucher en premier pour vous le prouver.

L – Procédez je vous en prie miss Amane. _Dit-il en lui tendant le plastique_.

Elle le prit, l'ouvrit et toucha le morceau de feuille, avant de le tendre aux autres.

Misa – Ce n'est pas dangereux en soi, c'est son utilisation qui est malveillante.

L fut le premier à le toucher, un peu septique, puis ce fut Watari et enfin monsieur Yagami.

Misa – Remu!

Interloqués, ils me regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête m'avait poussé. Je leur souris avant de leur désigner l'arbre devant lequel on venait de creuser. Ils se retournèrent et le shinigami sortit de sa cachette, l'air mi-coupable mi-ravi. Alors que Watari haletait en se tenant le cœur, le policier sembla ne pas en croire ses yeux alors que L restait calme comme toujours, mais semblait perplexe, après tout c'était un esprit rationnel et scientifique et il faisait face à quelque chose de fantastique, magique si l'on peut dire.

Misa – Voici, Remu, le dieu de la mort lié à ce Death Note que j'ai ramasser dans une ruelle. _Commença-t-elle en sortant le cahier de son sac_. C'est un cahier qui a le pouvoir de tuer celui dont le nom est inscrit à l'intérieur, c'est également l'arme dont se sert Kira.

L – Vous savez qui il est n'est-ce-pas miss Amane? Mais qui nous dit que ce n'est pas tout simplement vous?

Misa – Je peux vous confier mon cahier, je n'en ai pas besoin, vous verrez bien que je n'ai tué personne, mais oui je sais qui il est. Seulement, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de vous le dire ici et maintenant.

L – Pourquoi, si vous avez quelque chose à cacher, c'est inutile, tout le monde ici est du côté de la justice, alors parlez ou bien gardez vos secrets mais vous ne serez que plus suspecte encore.

Misa - …... ***** soupire *****...Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir montrer de la mauvaise volonté ou bien de vous faire douter de mon innocence mais c'est pour le mieux, ouvre le cahier, et vous comprendrez, L. _Dit-elle en lui tendant le livret noir_.

Il le prit entre deux doigts, comme il tenait toujours les objets, comme s'ils étaient contaminés. Et il l'ouvrit, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il le referma vivement, avant de relever la tête précipitamment dans la direction de Misa.

L – Un nom, un seul et pas entier... c'est celui de Kira?

Misa – En effet, j'ai essayer, je voulais juste que tout s'arrête mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, ce n'était pas une solution, pas pour la justice, n'est-ce-pas, détective L?

L – Hm... Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses mais est-ce vraiment possible? Je le suspectais et pourtant je n'arrive à y croire...

Watari – L?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune détective tendit le Death Note à son vieil ami qui l'ouvrit pour lire et le referma lui aussi de façon spontanée, comme si c'était insoutenable de lire ce simple et unique nom même pas complet.

Watari – Je vois, ça va... compliquer les choses...

Yagami – En quoi cela complique-t-il les choses, au contraire, nous savons qui est Kira, nous devrions l'arrêter!

Je regardais le policier avec de la peine, le pauvre homme avait élevé ses enfants dans l'amour et la droiture malgré ses absences dû à ses obligations, il allait être détruit par l'annonce de l'identité de Kira, de savoir que son fils, sa propre chair et son propre sang ait pu commettre tous ces crimes au nom de Dieu sait quelle justice divine... Oui j'avais de la peine et de la compassion pour lui, mais j'étais aussi un peu soulagée malgré moi, L était sauvé maintenant non? C'était enfin terminé, L connaissait l'identité de Kira mais lui ne connaissait pas celle de L.

L – Nous devrions tous retourner au QG pour commencer, si vous voulez bien, Watari, monsieur Yagami.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la voiture, monsieur Yagami sur ses talons lui posant mille et une questions alors que le vieil lui demandait patiemment d'attendre pour avoir toutes les réponses en temps voulu.

L – Si vous voulez bien nous accompagner s'il-vous-plait miss Amane.

Misa – A une seule et unique condition, monsieur le brillant détective.

L – Hm... Et laquelle je vous prie?

Misa – Cessez avec vos miss, mademoiselle et autre Amane, Misa tout simplement, ça suffira. S'il-vous-plait. _Lui dit-elle dans un grand sourire._

Il eu un petit rire grave avant de lui donner son accord et ils montèrent dans le véhicule à leur tour. Puis le moteur démarra, et monsieur Yagami les reconduisit dans les quartiers chics de la capitale. Une fois garé dans le parking souterrain d'un hôtel luxueux, ils descendirent tous de la voiture et prirent l'ascenseur qui les mena jusqu'au dernier étage grâce à une clé magnétique. Elle reconnu immédiatement les couloirs clairs qu'elle avait parcouru pour aller aux toilettes pendant sa courte mais intense détention. Ils parvinrent jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait le plus à un salon mais la pièce était tellement remplie d'ordinateurs, d'écran de surveillance et de dossier, qu'on aurait dit une salle de réunion d'interpol.

La première phase consistait à prévenir monsieur Yagami avec le plus de tact et de douceur possible que son fils était le criminel qu'ils recherchaient tous depuis si longtemps. Pas facile, presque suicidaire, mais nécessaire. L ne pouvait décemment pas le faire, il lui déballerait tout de but en blanc, le pauvre homme en ferait une crise cardiaque sur place. Il valait mieux que ce soit Watari mais le vieil homme semblait encore un peu choqué et indécis.

Misa – Je vais le lui dire, si vous permettez.

L – Hm, oui bien entendu.

Misa – Monsieur Yagami, vous êtes un policier exemplaire, un homme sage et juste et je suis certaine que vous êtes un bon mari et un excellent père. Je vais faire appel à toutes les qualités qui font de vous cet homme bon que nous connaissons, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à entendre et ce n'est la faute de personne d'autre que de lui même. Monsieur Yagami, Kira et votre fils sont une seule et même personne, je suis désolée. J'aurais voulu que ce ne soit pas vrai mais c'est le cas.

L'homme regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux, blanc comme un linge mais certain de sa sincérité, et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il trouve, ou plutôt s'y affala comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter après cette horrible nouvelle. La jeune fille eut une grimace en le voyant si abattu, même si elle savait qu'il avait le droit de savoir.

L – Nous devons mettre Raito au pied du mur, et l'arrêter pour tous ces crimes.

Watari – En effet, c'est difficile pour nous aussi monsieur Yagami mais c'est une nécessité pour la justice de ce pays et du monde. Vous en sentez-vous capable?

Yagami – Je... Je pense que oui, mais... je voudrais vous demander un service s'il-vous-plait L.

L – Je vous écoute monsieur Yagami.

Yagami – Je voudrais lui parler, lui demander pourquoi, s'il-vous-plait.

L – Bien entendu, mais soyez prudent, nous nous tiendront prêts à intervenir en cas de problème.

Yagami – Je vous remercie.

Toute l'équipe présente sur les lieux, se prépara, pendant que Watari allait chercher Raito dans sa cellule. Monsieur Yagami était dans un fauteuil face à un autre vide, L juste à côté de lui, j'étais un peu plus loin observant la scène à deux ou trois pas de L. Quand Watari revient avec Raito, celui-ci avait un sourire un peu arrogant sur le visage, il pensait avoir gagné la partie, mais il déchanta vite en regardant autour de lui, et comprit qu'on ne le libérait pas mais qu'on le menait droit vers un interrogatoire ou pire une arrestation en règle. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement, il serra un bout de papier et un minuscule reste de crayon de papier dans sa poche, prêt à toute éventualité. S'il le fallait il tuerait L quand il saurait qui il est.

Yagami – Raito. _Souffla-t-il_. Je vais te poser une question mon fils et tu me répondras honnêtement, fais moi cette faveur, à moi qui t'es élevé. Es-tu Kira?

Raito – Bien sûr que non père, comment pouvez-vous même penser une seule seconde que c'est le cas, ne suis-je pas votre fils, ne m'avez-vous pas élevé comme vous dites?

Yagami – Si en effet, et je ne t'ai jamais appris à mentir... encore moins avec autant de conviction et d'audace. Avec autant d'effronterie. Je ne te reconnais plus Raito.

Le garçon eut un rire à en faire pâlir d'envie le diable lui-même.

Raito – Je suis un Dieu père, j'ai fais baisser le taux de criminalité du monde entier avec mon seul pouvoir, je peux choisir qui vit et qui meurt, moi et moi seul!

Il était devenu complètement fou, était-ce le cahier ou sa détention, personne n'en savait rien mais il n'était clairement plus le jeune homme calme un peu arrogant, sûr de son intelligence et de sa beauté, il était devenu un monstre, Kira l'avait rongé petit à petit. Le policier secoua la tête de gauche à droite, son corps se repliant sur lui-même alors qu'il allait pleurer. Et son fils riait toujours en face de lui, comme un dément.

L – Yagami Raito, vous êtes reconnu coupable de crime contre l'humanité, d'entrave à la justice et de falsification de preuve. Nous allons procéder...

Le détective ne put finir sa phrase que Raito lui sauta dessus avec comme seule arme un crayon de papier très pointu. Alors que stupéfait le jeune homme ne bougeait pas de sa place, Misa observa la scène effrayée avant de comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer. Kira était déterminé à tuer L et cette révélation la paralysa. Tétanisée par la peur, peur de le perdre, peur de ne pas avoir pu mettre à défaut d'un nom, quelques mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, peur de le voir mourir et de rester en vie alors que lui aurait disparu. Prise de panique, Misa se jeta sur la trajectoire du criminel. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser risquer sa vie, parce qu'il était tout simplement trop important pour elle. Elle sentit le crayon se planter dans sa carotide sous les yeux stupéfaits et horrifiés des personnes présentes hormis Kira qui riait encore plus, en chantonnant un hymne à sa gloire personnelle.

Le corps de Misa retomba mollement dans les bras de L, qui l'accueillit un peu gauchement, encore surpris par les évènements. Pourquoi? Se demandait-il en boucle dans sa tête. Watari arriva près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule avant de regarder la jeune fille et de secouer négativement la tête, il était trop tard elle était perdue. Plus rien ne pouvait la sauver.

L – Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça idiote! _Cria-t-il sans savoir pourquoi il criait tout à coup_.

Watari fit signe aux policiers d'emmener Raito Yagami qui riait toujours et aida monsieur Yagami à quitter la pièce avec lui laissant les deux jeunes seuls.

L – Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Misa? _Se mit-il a pleurer sans comprendre la raison de ses larmes, ou sans vouloir comprendre_.

La jeune fille sourit, du sang coulant de sa bouche, et elle répondit d'une vois hachée mais calme.

Misa – Dans 90% des cas, dans une situation extrême, nous sommes comme programmés pour sauver ceux que l'on aime, c'est statistiquement prouvé tu sais. _Rit-elle légèrement en toussotant, crachant un peu de sang qui gicla contre le pull blanc du détective._

Dans un geste impulsif, usant de ses dernières forces, la jeune fille déposa ses lèvres ensanglantées contre celle du détective, juste pour savoir, juste pour ressentir, une toute dernière fois.

L – Ne meurs pas maintenant! Tu n'y connais rien aux statistiques de toute façon!

Misa – J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que je vais mourir. Tu dois continuer L. Pour la justice. Pour moi. Souffla-t-elle avant de s'éteindre, son corps s'alourdissant entre les bras du détective.

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

Et voilà c'est la fin de l'histoire. J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'inventer et à la rédiger. Merci à ma sister encore une fois, Missy Tagada pour toute son aide et son soutient si chers à mon cœur!

 **Environ 13302 mots.**

Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir alors ne lésinez pas sur les commentaires, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis! Surtout que c'est une première pour moi de travailler sur cet univers.


End file.
